


You See.

by thewritersfreedom



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: F/M, Ocean, Poems, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritersfreedom/pseuds/thewritersfreedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, over the ocean. Beyond the sea... Nick can still hear him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You See.

**Author's Note:**

> During one of my stressful nights, I wrote a poem as the clock struck on my phone. So, I thought for my first post here on Archive of Our Own, why not post a poem about my favorite American novel The Great Gatsby.

Every time I look at the old sport,  
The pins,  
The needles  
The bullet shot  
From the barrel  
Feel it in my nerves. 

Weep in the ocean,  
With every tear  
Until the last one  
Fills the Atlantic

Old sport, I can’t see  
The white, the blue, the green

Nick  
Nick 

How do you feel old sport?  
Lots of…  
Lots of…  
No nevermind  
Nick…

She leads into the waves.  
She leads into the oceans, the currents, old sport.  
Into the wet sand, till you sink 

Old sport, wait  
Leader of the waves…  
Sink along with me.


End file.
